


Bloodlines

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Family Member Death, Female Homosexuality, Femdom, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Pureblood Culture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Suicide Attempt, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: The Dark Lord ordering the blood traitors who are of good blood to intermarry into his followers, solidifying their submission and defeat and also helping to revitalise the bloodlines.





	1. The unexpected (Neville/Pansy)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about three days, which is great but crazy. It's written for hp kink fest, and there were three suggested pairings, and I decided to make that four. So here are four different stories, each pairing will have its own chapter. What's crazy is that I tried to come up with even more pairings I could use, and I have a few ideas, but I chose not to add more this time, but as the ideas hasn't vanished yet I might write them down for future references. 
> 
> Originally I thought of adding a sequel" of how their lives are in the future, but at the same time I'm trying to finish the old posted WIP's.

Neville was standing in front of the mirror watching his reflection. He looked nothing like his old self.

After killing Nagini he was tortured for weeks, or maybe months, he wasn’t certain how long it was. They days blended into each other as he was sleep deprived and starved as well.

One day a witch he didn’t know showed up in his room and ordered him to follow her, warning him that if he tried something stupid he would be punished. The idea of trying something in his state was almost funny, but Neville didn’t comment as he barely had enough energy to follow her.

He was bathed and fed, checked for injuries and patched up. Neville didn’t understand what was happening, one moment he was tortured, the next he was taken care of. Maybe it was a way to manipulate him, a way to make him think he was safe, before they tortured him again.

“You killed my snake,” Voldemort said when Neville was brought before him. The snake face was sitting on a ridiculous throne, his robes flowing around him like black water. “I should kill you, but you have something I want.” There was a pause, probably so Neville could start wondering what he had that Voldemort wanted. He had nothing the snake face hadn’t already taken.

He must have gotten tired of waiting for Neville to respond to his statement, or maybe the plan was to make Neville worry as much as possible first. “I want your blood.”

Instantly Neville thought about being cut open, the floor beneath his feet turning red. It was of course not as dramatic, but when Voldemort told him of what would happen it still felt like he was being drained of his blood. He was to marry a Pure-Blooded witch and have children, and his future wife was waiting.

Neville might have refused, he might even have fought back, if he wasn’t as drained.

Things shouldn’t have ended as they did, Harry was supposed to win, he was supposed to save them all. Maybe in another universe he had, maybe Voldemort would have been destroyed and everyone were free, free to live their life as they wanted, free to marry who they wanted. Neville would rather die than live in a world ruled by Voldemort, and he had tried to kill himself several times. Sadly every time he tried to commit suicide they had found him, saved him, then tortured him all over again.

He was to marry seven days later, and would spend the time before the wedding to heal so he could perform on his wedding night, as Voldemort put it.

“Until a pregnancy is confirmed you will live here, once that time has come you will move in with miss Parkinson. If anything happens to her or the child you will be punished so severely you’ll long for the torture you’ve received so far. Is that understood?”

Neville nodded, knowing that there were only two endings for him. He could refuse and be tortured to death, or accept and live a less painful life, even though it wouldn’t really be his life. Wanting to be free from the torture, even for a little, he decided then to be good, until the right opportunity appeared.

During his week of recovery Pansy paid him a visit. She looked pretty much how like when they were at school together, not that Neville looked at her for long.

“I wanted to see you before the day,” she confessed while her eyes focused on her hands. “They said that once we were done here we could live with my parents.”

Neville was still quiet as he avoided looking at her. He didn’t care where they lived once she was impregnated, and he especially didn’t want to talk with her. He would do the deed and then hope there was a way for him to escape afterwards.

“I asked about your home, as it’s empty, I thought that if you wanted I might put in a request-”

“What? It’s empty? Where is my grandmother?” Suddenly he’d forgotten he promised himself to ignore her.

Looking at her he could see she was nervous. While he was tortured he kept thinking about his parents, but he never thought that his grandmother would be in danger. 

“She died,” Pansy confessed.

Neville couldn’t breathe. His grandmother was not supposed to die, she was invincible. “Did she die of natural causes?” he asked, afraid he already knew the answer.

“No,” pansy said, sounding as if she was sorry, but she was a Slytherin, she was even the one who suggested they give Harry to Voldemort.

Suddenly another dreadful thought passed through his mind. “What about my parents?”

“I don’t know,” she lied. He could see it clearly on her face that she knew, and that the truth was painful. “I better leave,” she quickly said and walked to the door. She looked at him one last time, her expression full of sorrow and regret before quickly closing the door behind her.

After her visit he tried to ask his guards if they knew anything, but they refuse to talk, making his last days of recovery feel like torture. He wanted to believe his parents were still alive, even though he knew perfectly well it was a lie.

Neville doubted that in the new world people who demanded as much care as his parents did would last long. As they were also a part of the first Order of Phoenix Neville feared their last moments were painful. 

His thoughts returned to him as he continued to stare at his reflection, feeling as drained as ever. Suddenly someone knocked on his door, telling him it was soon time. Neville kept wondering why he needed to dress up when he was being traded as a slave, he even asked once, but received no reply. At least there was no reason for them to punish him, he was wearing the suit, he even managed to tie the bowtie perfectly, all that was left was for him to stand next to someone he didn’t like and say yes to a question that should have been saved for someone he loved. Opening the door he walk towards his life in chains.

There were people sitting in the room, none of which Neville recognised of course. Some watched him, but most were occupied talking with the one sitting next to them.

The music began, Pansy entered the room and walked towards him in her wedding dress, holding her father’s arm. She wasn’t glowing as you would expect by a bride, but she was smiling. Seeing how little she cared about their hopeless situation he became even more angry than he was. He knew of course that making a scene in front of everyone was not a good idea, it would most likely get him cursed by several guests.

Luckily for him the wedding ceremony wasn’t that long, and as soon as they said I do and kissed they signed a document and left.

There was no party to celebrate their marriage, instead they were heading straight to the room that was theirs until a child was conceived.

The room wasn’t anything special. There was one bed, a closet, a mirror and a small bathroom connected to it. It reminded Neville of a guest room, which it could be considering he didn’t know where they were, and who the mansion belonged to.

Pansy pulled off her veil and put it on a chair next to the closet. Neville continued to stand by the closed door, watching Pansy. He knew what they were supposed to do, but he was unable to move. He wondered if there was any punishment if they didn’t try. Neville knew the answer, of course they would be punished.

Once her veil and shoes were off Pansy turned to Neville. If she knew how easy it was to read her expressions she might have worked harder hiding them. She was nervous, and afraid.

“What happened to my parents?” he asked. Her head dropped as she was probably trying to decide if she should tell him. “I am pretty sure I know what happened, but I want you to tell me the truth.”

“They were murdered,” she told him.

He didn’t feel different once his worst fears were confirmed. Even though they were his parents and he respected them greatly he’d never felt that connection with them, thanks to their minds being destroyed.

“I’m sorry,” she said, which was the last straw.

“You’re sorry?” he laughed, finding the whole situation ridiculous. “You’re the one who wanted Harry dead, you wanted this, you’re on their side. How do you like being on the winning side for once, even if it’s the evil side?”

She didn’t need to say anything, her expression were all he needed to see. Hurt, pain, sadness. If it wasn’t because of the torture he’d gone through, because of all of his friends who were most likely dead, and for the loss of his family, and Harry, Neville might have felt a little bad.

“I was afraid, I didn’t want this,” she shrieked and lifted her hands.

“Are you sure? You looked pretty happy earlier.” He could see he’d touched a sore topic. She hadn’t opened up to him before, but clearly his words cut so deep she had no choice but to show him what she hid from him.

“I had a boyfriend, we thought of getting married, but he wasn’t pure enough for me so they killed him, in front of me.” Suddenly Neville felt less good about aiming his anger at her. “I’m not happy, but if I pretend to be maybe I’ll forget about him. I didn’t have many options after that, but when they mentioned you I thought you would be more kind to me than the others would.”

She was as messed up as he was, just in a different way. He was still angry, but when he looked at her he didn’t feel like blaming her for everything.

“I’m sorry.”

It was her time to laugh and cry. “Are you sorry because the boy I loved was murdered or because you accused me of wanting this?” He wanted to apologise again, but it wouldn’t do much for her, or for him, so he kept quiet and moved over to the bed where he sat down on the edge. She sat down next to him shortly after.

He believed it would be easy to push her away, to blame her for all his misery. Then, once he’d managed to impregnate her they would move and he would plan his escape. Knowing her story he wondered how much it would affect his plans.

“So here we are, two messed up kids in a dark world, being forced to breed because of our blood status,” he said, feeling as horrible as before.

Silent tears ran down Pansy’s face. On one side he wanted to comfort her, but then he remembered how she was back at school and found the idea of comforting her strange.

Suddenly he was hit with the reality of the situation. Before he’d imagined impregnating her and escaping would be easy, and it probably still would be, but then he started seeing Pansy in another light. Not only was she broken, as he was, but until that moment he never imagined that he could have feelings towards a child that was born in a forced relationship. Would he be able to run away if his feelings grew towards the child, or even Pansy? If he did run he doubted Voldemort would kill them as she had nothing to do with his escape, but she would be punished, he was certain of that. The thought of his own child, even one who wasn’t conceived yet, being punished for Neville’s actions was not something he was comfortable with.

It was Pansy who broke the silence, surprising him. “We don’t have to have sex today, they won’t start asking questions yet. If I don’t get pregnant within the next two weeks they’ll start checkin if we are doing what we are supposed to do.”

Neville was glad she allowed him to move slowly, her consideration made him feel less like a slave. Wanting to comfort her he took her hand in his own.

“I’m sorry I was rude earlier, I just can’t accept how the world has changed.” She smiled, barely. Neville ran his fingers over the top of her hand, tracing each finger. “We don’t have a choice, putting it off will only make it harder.”

“I’m sorry about your family,” Pansy said, her voice calm.

It was still strange being near Pansy, but then he reminded himself that she was also in the same situation as he was, stuck in a fake marriage, forced to have a child with someone they didn’t love. Neville wondered how many others were forced into the same situation, how many others would witness their boyfriend or girlfriend be executed because they had the wrong kind of blood.

Slowly his fingers moved up her arm, loving the softness of her skin. He wondered if he should tell Pansy he’d never been with a girl before. He wanted to, but then changed his mind as he didn’t want to put more pressure on their forced relationship.

Pansy faced him, her cheeks were slightly wet but she wasn’t crying any longer. Slowly he leaned in to kiss her. He was a virgin but he’d kissed before. She responded to his kiss in a positive way, not that he expected her to pull away.

It didn’t take long before they were both panting as the kiss evolved into snogging. Her identity no longer bothered him as he was turned on, all he hoped for was that she didn’t find him appaling.

Eager to continue he reached for her corset, trying his hardest to undo it but failing. After what felt like forever he gave up when she started laughing.

The kissing ended as she turned around so he could see what he was doing. Once the pretty, but highly complicated, corset was off they returned to kissing. Soon most of their clothes were scatter on the floor, and while he didn’t mind looking at Pansy’s lovely body he was conscious about his own bruised and scarred flesh.

Only when Pansy seemed to focus on his skin did he struggle harder to relax. Suddenly he wanted to find his shirt and hide, or lock himself in the bathroom. He wondered if she could read his mind because suddenly she told him not to worry, that she didn’t mind how he looked.

When he still didn’t forget about his body she stopped kissing him and turned slightly away, as if she had more secrets to tell. “I didn’t plan to tell you, not yet at least, but when I accepted to marry you I asked to see you. They brought me to that room they kept you in, and I was allowed to see you through the door hatch. I think that was when I decided that whatever happened with my last boyfriend I’d try to make this work, to make someone’s life better.”

Neville hated the thought of someone having seen him in the state he was in while being tortured. He was dirty, bloody, and the room smelled of sweat and piss.

Pansy turned to him, her expression calm. “If we can make this work there is no reason why we can’t have a good life, even if it is in this messed up world.” She then did something he hadn’t expected, she straddled his lap, making it impossible for him to sit up even if he wanted to, especially in the condition he was in.

Neville felt like it was his time to say something, to make the situation less awkward. “I won’t say I will never love you, but right now I want you to know that you surprise me.” There were tears in her eyes, happy tears, tears that landed on his face as she leaned down to kiss him. His body responded to her soft lips and caring touch. Knowing she wasn’t turned off by his look he worried less, and her sitting on top also made it harder to hide his his scars.

The only time she stepped off him was so they could both fully undress. Neville tried to hide his body again, but not because of the scars. She smiled as she once again climbed on top of him, preventing him from hiding.

Neville had never thought about it, because she was someone he disliked at school, but she had a nice body. It was of course not tortured like his was but it wasn’t about the skin. She wasn’t skinny, as he’d imagined, her body round and soft, nice hips, lovely breasts, cute belly that felt soft beneath his touch.

From the first time he entered her he forgot all about Voldemort, about them being forced into it, and about the fact that he was a married man.

In that moment nothing mattered besides the two of them, the world outside the door didn’t exist, and he knew then that his feelings for her would grow.

Pansy kept riding him until he came. Of course he didn’t last long during his first time, mastubation was wonderful but it was nothing compared to sex. Even though he’d never been with a girl before he knew she hadn’t come, and suddenly he felt bad as she’d done a lot to make him feel confident.

“I’m sorry,” he apologised, wanting to let her know that he would try harder next time.

“Don’t think about it, you’ve been tortured for so long.”

“Yes, but that’s not why. I’m a virgin, or I was one before this.” He didn’t know what kind of reaction to expect from her, and while he feared she would laugh, she only giggled slightly.

“If I knew that I would have made if far more special for you,” she said as she lay down next to him. “Let’s give it a few minutes and then see if you feel like trying again.”

It was bad to think it but Neville wondered if he would have found someone as strange, interesting, or caring, had things not turned out as they had. Pansy was not like he expected, at all.

Within a week after their wedding day a healer confirmed Pansy was pregnant and the two of them moved into the house that belonged to Neville. It needed to be fixed as the war had taken far more than lives, but with a little help they were able to make his childhood home theirs.


	2. The aggressive (Katie Bell/Marcus Flint)

When they captured her Karie fought back as hard as possible. Unfortunately it was one against seven, and not long after she was taken by the Death Eaters and sent to a prison. She was certain they were planning to torture her for information she didn’t possess, which would have been bad, but what really happened was just as bad.

The Death Eater had a nasty smile as he sat down in front of her and told her the news, she was to be married. Katie was quiet, not sure if he was trying to mess with her of it it was true. She chose to believe it was true once he informed her of the new laws that gave them permission to marry Pure-Bloods and force them to have children. She wanted to refuse, but the Death Eater told her that if she didn’t obey she would be tortured until she accepted, or until she died.

Katie didn’t to accept, but the thought of torture made her feel sick, and so she decided that in order to live, until she found a way out that was, she would accept their disgusting plans. That was of course until she was informed of who she was to marry. Knowing her soon to be husband made her wonder if torture was an easier way out.

The rules they were to live by were simple. They were to live together once the pregnancy was confirmed. If either one escaped the person would be chased down and tortured until they went back to their marriage, or died. And if she was to hurt Marcus in any way she would be punished.

“And what if he hurts me?” Katie asked, almost certain she knew the answer.

“If he harms you while you’re pregnant and the child is injured he will be punished.”

Clearly the sick man knew how to pick his words. “And if I’m not it won’t matter?”

“Exactly. Blood traitors are not worth much in this new world, the only way you can gain any respect is by crawling in front of the Dark Lord like the maggot you are, by giving him something of greater value than yourself, or by giving him more Pure-Bloods.”

She was tempted to tell him the world was sick and it would fall one day, and that Voldemort would fall with it, but she didn’t want suffer, not when Marcus would certainly make her life miserable.

“The wedding will be in five hours, if you wish you can borrow a dress, but it’s not required. If you have any family you want to witness we can try to contact them.”

She had family, but the thought of them witnessing her being forcefully married to someone she hated was not a pleasant one. She then thought of her unmarried brother who was hiding, the Death Eaters were sure to capture him if he ever showed up and force him to marry someone as well.

“No, I don’t want them here.”

The wedding didn’t drag on as she feared it would, there was no mention of love in the ceremony, just what was needed in order to pass the wedding. Katie wondered how many others were forced, and how many chose torture and death instead.

Marcus Flint looked ridiculous in his suit. It looked like he’d made an effort to brush his hair but she thought he was still as ugly as before. He kept smiling, which showed even more of his ridiculous large teeth. Some people who didn’t look good had a great personality, but Marcus’ personality was even worse than his looks. The idea of giving birth to his children was almost enough for her to say no, but the thought of torture turned those words into yes.

Once the ceremony ended they went straight to the room they were to live in for the first period. Katie kept repeating that whatever happened it was better than torture and death, ignoring the reason for the wedding, to have Pure-Blooded children.

Those five hours before the wedding, which could easily have been an execution, she thought about her future children, and wondered what would happen to them. The Death Eater didn’t mention that they would be taken away from her, but she doubted she was allowed to raise them as she wished to.

Once inside the room Katie locked herself in the bathroom. She’d chosen not to wear a dress so she looked the same as when they had captured her days earlier. Looking in the mirror for the first time in days she was shocked to discover just how bad she looked. She hadn’t slept much as she constantly feared what could happen next, she had also been starved, and tortured four times.

“You have to come out sometime,” she heard Marcus say.

She wondered if she could stay in the bathroom the whole night, but she was familiar with Marcus’ anger so she decided against hiding.

Marcus was standing by the bed, half naked. Katie hated it but she was surprised seeing how muscular he was. She hadn’t realised she’d been staring before he spoke.

“Do you like what you see?”

She would never confess it, not even under torture, but she was slightly impressed by his body, far more than she expected to be.

“Let’s get it over with,” she said, rolling his eyes as she undid the button on her trousers.

“No cuddling first?” 

Katie wasn’t certain if he was joking or not, but she was not amused. “I might be forced into this but don’t think you own me.” She might have been surprised by what was hidden under his shirt, but as he stood there watching her he looked stupid, no wonder he had to repeat his final year.

She was forced to marry, and according to the Death Eater the only time Marcus couldn’t mistreat her was while she was pregnant. The man however said nothing about who was supposed to be in control, and so Katie decided to see how Marcus reacted to her if she was the one in charge.

“Undress and get down on the bed, I am tired and want this to be over so I can sleep.” To her surprise he obeyed her. Once fully undressed he lay down on the bed as she ordered him to, waiting for her.

Katie removed only her bottoms before she straddled him. She could see his eyes lingered on her covered breasts, but to her surprise he didn’t ask if she would take off her remaining clothes.

It was difficult to ride him as she wasn’t turned on at all, but she was wet enough to make it work. Marcus on the other hand seemed to fully enjoy himself, his body arching slightly whenever she moved a certain way, moaning more the longer she rode him. She was determined to get it over with and was shocked when her body betrayed her by enjoying the sex.

Marcus’ large hands moved up her thighs, holding onto her hips, guiding her slightly. She didn’t like it, he was technically her husband but that didn’t give him the right to touch her.

She grabbed his arms and pushed them off her. “Don’t ever touch me without my permission,” she snapped. To her shock he moaned a yes and moved his hands over to the side of the bed, holding the mattress.

It was wrong, but his submission excited her even more. She was disgusted by herself, and looking at him only made her more sick. That was when she had the idea of putting one of the pillows over his face. “I can’t stand looking at you,” she said and grabbed the pillow. Again he shocked her by sounding even more turned on by the way she treated him. Clearly he wasn’t interested in being in charge and treating her badly in bed, which was of course far more about him that she wanted to know.

Luckily for her he came a minute later, meaning she was done with her part. Luckily for her she was a woman and didn’t need to orgasm in order to make a baby.

“Get off the bed, I need to sleep.” Again Marcus obeyed her, standing next to the bed naked as she put on her underwear and lay down under the covers. When she was ready to sleep she noticed he was still standing, watching her. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he said, which only made him seem even more stupid than she already thought he was.

“You were always a creep,” she said before turning her back against him and closing her eyes, hoping she was pregnant so they could leave and she wouldn’t have to touch him again.

Katie was exhausted and fell asleep relatively quickly, only to wake up later to find that someone was kissing her shoulder and softly caressing her arm. At first she believed she was back with her ex boyfriend and so didn’t react, but then she remembered her new situation and she was disgusted all over again.

“What the hell are you doing?!” she snapped.

He instantly pulled back. “You’re my wife, it’s my right to kiss you whenever I want.” 

“I don’t want you to touch me, and I especially don’t want you to kiss me.”

“I want you,” Marcus growled like an animal before he attacked her mouth with his lips. She knew him obeying her was only a one time thing, so she wasn’t shocked he used his power against her.

His lips moved down her neck, brutally kissing every inch of skin he found. She tried to push him away but he was too strong and easily pinned her under him. His large teeth crashed against hers as he tried to kiss her again. Determined to fight back she bit his lip, which earned her a slap across the cheek.

“You can be punished if you harm me, I’m worth more than you are.”

“Only based on the standards of the piece of shit who thinks he’s-” her short speech was cut short by another blow to her cheek. “You’re a wife beater, why does that not surprise me?”

“You’re not really my wife and you know it, if you were you wouldn’t refuse me kissing you.”

“As if anyone would willingly marry you.” Again he slapped her, but not as hard as before.

Katie wanted to call him names and tell him how she really felt, but she feared what he would do if she continued. His usually shifty eyes were filled with something dark, something she feared. Katie always hated those who thought blood purity was important, who would sacrifice their happiness in order for what they considered pure. Both her grandparents and parents thought that as well, they just happen to fall in love with someone who were Pure-Blooded.

“Is this the way you grew up? Did you father beat your mother whenever he wasn’t happy?” She expected him to slap her again, but he didn’t.

“If you need to know, my parents care for each other.” She was surprised by his answer, but she also noticed he didn’t say love.

“And yet you think the proper way to treat me is to slap me if I don’t do as you wish.”

“If I could go out and find someone else to fuck I would have, but it’s not allowed to cheat.”

“When has rules ever stopped a Slytherin?”

“When magic is involved and you will be instantly tortured if you do cheat.”

Katie was surprised by the information. “How can you be sure?”

“Because a friend of mine told me. If any Pure-Blood who married after the Dark Lord came to power tries to cheat they will be tortured by a curse similar to the Cruciatus Curse.” She didn’t like cheating, but neither did she like the idea of being tricked into monogamy. The only good thing was that he would suffer if he tried to cheat.

Suddenly she was hit by another thought. “Did you know about it before we were married?” He nodded. “Then why did you agree?”

He finally released her. “Because I thought you were pretty.” Katie wasn’t certain how she felt about his reason. Some boys were mean towards girls they liked, that was a known fact, but she couldn’t imagine that Marcus liked her back in school.

“Why did you let me take control earlier as I did?” Katie asked, hoping that his sudden honesty would last a little longer and she could get answers to the questions that were stuck in her mind.

For the first time since she saw him again he looked embarrassed, but he surprised her by giving her an honest answer. “I like it when girls take control. I know it sounds strange that someone like me likes to be controlled, but I can’t help it, someone acting like a mistress really turns me on.” Katie was not surprised by the fact that a strong man enjoyed having a woman in control, what she found surprising was that a Slytherin didn’t mind submitting to a Gryffindor. 

“No, it’s not strange,” she confessed. “I think of you as a parasite, and if that opinion will ever change it won’t be yet. You say you like to be dominated, which works well as I don’t want you to touch me, kiss me or hit me without my permission. If I say no I mean it. I’ll be good and give you nice things when you deserve them, but if you disappoint me I’ll punish you.”

She wasn’t the kind of person who wanted to control someone else, but if she didn’t do it then Marcus would control the situation, and his treatment of her was not the kind she liked.

“Give me your wand,” she demanded. Her own wand had been confiscated, and according to the Death Eater who informed her of her future, she would receive it back if she showed that she could be good.

Marcus didn’t move, he most likely knew that she didn’t have her own wand any longer. “Give me your wand, now.”

The second time he obeyed, moving towards the dresser, pulling out his wand. She snapped it out of his hand and stood up next to the bed. “Now get on your knees,” she said, almost smiling when he obeyed. She went into the bathroom and transfiguration one of the small towels into a scarf, which she then used to tie around his eyes.

Remembering a spell she learned in Care of Magical Creatures she managed to turn the wand into a whip. “Bend over the bed,” she continued, worried about harming him. “Will you tell anyone about me punishing you?”

“No, Mistress.” She hadn’t asked him to call her that but she wasn’t going to reject him, it was after all what he wanted, and a way for her to keep him occupied.

“Because you slapped me you will be punished, and if you’re good I’ll give you a small treat afterwards, understood?”

“Yes Mistress.”

She held her breath as the whip hit his ass. He groaned, his back arching slightly and his hands fisted the bed.

A second crack was heard and again Marcus moaned and twisted.

A third crack and Marcus was gasping as well as moaning.

Even though it was Marcus, even though he’d bullied her and her friends, even though he supported Voldemort, she didn’t want to hurt him too much. Deciding one hit was enough for each time he slapped her she banished the whip and turned her thoughts to the treat he was to receive for being good and confessing his desires.

Her mind instantly went to the sexual treats and wondered if there was something she could give him that didn’t mean fucking him.

“Turn around and rest your head against the bed,” she ordered as soon as an idea of what kind of treat to give him popped into her mind. She was glad she’d chosen to blindfold him, that way his treat would be a surprise, and he wouldn’t be able to watch her undress.

Standing with one leg on each side of him she grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to hervagina. “Lick me,” Katie said. Marcus didn’t need to be asked twice as his tongue eagerly licked every part of her that he reached.

Her original plan was to let him lick her while he masturbated, but as he continued to turn her on she wanted to change her plan and ride him. She didn’t want to fuck him more than needed, but it would be her choice, and it would increase the chance for her to become pregnant.

Having decided to switch her plans she pulled his head away from her, smiling as she noticed that most of his face was wet.

“Pull out your cock,” she said, eagerly waiting for him to do it. When he was ready she sat down on it, both loving and hating the way it filled her after she was teased. Eagerly her hips moved back and forth, his cock hitting those special spots it hadn’t the first time.

She watched him, again glad that she’d blindfolded him, that way he didn’t fully look like himself and it was easier for her to fuck him.

Marcus came first, his head dropped on the bed as his hands grabbed a hold of the bed. Katie wasn’t far behind herself. Her hand reached for her clitoris, rubbing in a familiar motion until the fire was too much for her and she came as well.

For a brief moment she felt like kissing him, but then remembered who he was and decided against it. She promised herself then that no matter how many times she fucked him, she wouldn’t kiss him before she actually liked him as a person, which might never happen.


	3. The broken (Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini)

Seeing Harry die in front of her broke her. Everyone expected him to win, that was how stories always ended, the good guys won. Ginny broke down the instant he was gone, her wand dropped from her hand and she could barely see anything because of the tears that blinded her, she gave up, if anyone came to kill her she didn’t care, she knew what his death meant.

As her heart broke her mind stopped working properly, and when they captured her she didn’t fight back, in fact, she was barely aware of them taking her away.

Time and space made no sense to her after that day. Some days she was aware of her situation and fought back, she even tried to run away, which ended with her being tortured until she begged to die. While she had some sane days most of them were not.

“Do you understand?” A man asked her one day. It was one of her less insane days where she understood that they said, even if it was only parts of the conversation.

While nodding without knowing why she heard another man ask why anyone wanted something broken. She didn’t know why but his words hurt. “We should have taken her out when we did the Longbottoms,” another said and Ginny felt sick, then started crying, unable to stop even when the man in front of her threatened to torture her if she didn’t stop.

One day she was brought in front of several people, the setting felt familiar but her mind kept returning to the worst day in her life, the day she saw Harry die. Sometimes she remembered the Harry who was alive, who she had loved for so long, but most days she kept seeing Harry die over and over again.

“Say yes,” someone whispered into her ear and she said yes, not caring why.

She was given a pen, but someone else guided her hand on the paper, and shortly after a strong hand held her as it guided her out of the room. She expected to be brought back to the the small and musty room she’d been kept in for so long, but instead she saw blue skies, and felt the wind as it blew through her hair. She felt calm for a few seconds, no flashbacks, no tortured cries from the other people, and no fear of the men who entered her room every day.

Ginny was aware of someone holding her arm tightly, but before she could look at who it was it felt like she was being forced through a tight tube, and when the feeling stopped she felt sick. As she hadn’t eaten much since she was captured not much escaped her body.

“Come,” a strange voice said as she felt her stomach relax again. She didn’t recognise his voice, but at the same time she knew she’d heard it somewhere.

She was exhausted again but her legs moved as he guided her towards a large house. She could see it grow in size, like in a dream. She looked at the man holding her, wondering where she had seen him before. He looked at her but didn’t smile, not that she expected him to, nobody smiled in her dreams, they were all screaming in pain, crying and begging, or shouting nasty things at her. She wondered if she would recognise a smile if she ever saw it again.

The house grew bigger as they walked towards it, the entrance seemed to open as they reached it, almost as if it was trying to eat them. She instantly stopped as something told her not to enter, that the monsters inside would devour her if she did.

She cried and tried to pull away, but the man was holding her refusing to let go. She tried harder but was sudden immobile, and none of her cries could escape her. Maybe she was already dead, maybe she was a ghost caught in her dead body.

A woman’s voice reached her ears, Ginny tried to block it out but before she had she heard her tell someone they’d done a foolish thing. The other person answered but the voice didn’t move past the block Ginny created.

Her eyes were still open, but she blocked most of what she saw, afraid of what would happen to her body. Suddenly she tasted something bitter, and slowly that bitter taste ran down her throat. Suddenly her limbs were no longer frozen, but she still found it hard to move. Her body felt heavy, and every time she tried to lift one of her limbs it felt like someone was holding her down. The block in her mind faltered and slowly she heard people talk. She tried to build the block again but her body wouldn’t obey.

She heard a man mention something about when she woke up, which sounded strange as she was was dead. “The potion should last five hours, I’ll be back then and check on her. She might be past recovery, but we won’t know yet.”

Ginny was too tired to continue listening, and even if she didn’t want to she couldn’t fight the sleep as it took hold of her.

When she opened her eyes she saw a large and bright room. Someone mentioned that when someone died they walked towards the light, but every time she tried to move towards it her limbs collapsed back onto the soft bed. She wasn’t certain how she knew it was a bed, but she was certain she was right.

The bed shifted slightly and she could see someone in the corner of her eye. With some struggles she was able to turn her head enough to see who it was. Again she had a feeling that she had seen him before, but like before she didn’t know from where.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. For once she was able to hear the words that were spoken. It was strange to finally hear someone speak a whole sentence after so long. “Are you thirsty?” She was, but she found that she couldn’t answer even if she tried, her body was exhausted. Unable to keep her eyes open for much longer she closed them.

The next time she opened her eyes it was dark in the room, except for a lamp. Instantly dread filled her as she feared was taken back to the room where they cast curses on her, where they laughed and mocked her. Her breathing increased and she tried to run. Her body still felt heavy but she was able to move again. However, when she tried to crawl out of the bed someone grabbed her and pulled her back into the bed..

Instantly she fought back, not wanting to be tortured again and again, to be laughed at and accused of things she was certain she hadn’t done. She fought as hard as she could, but no matter what she did she couldn’t stop him.

“Please, no more,” she cried as she was pulled back to the bed.

The block which had saved her so many many times before built itself between her and the attacker, protecting her from most things they did to her.

“It’s ok, you’re safe,” the man kept telling her. She wanted to believe him but she couldn’t.

“What’s wrong?” someone else said, a woman. She heard them argue right before her body froze yet again.

“I told you not to do it,” the man snapped. Somehow her block hadn’t worked and she could hear them.

“And I told you not to marry her.”

“Just call the Healer , tell them we need someone to stay here a few days.”

Ginny was scared of what would happen to her. She could feel hands on her body as she was moved, then the light in the room increased until everything was bright. Her eyes had been open when she was frozen so she could see everything. She could see the man from before sitting next to her, watching her.

He spoke to her, but she’d managed to build that block again and no words penetrated it. He pulled out his wand, and she was surprised she didn’t fear him and block out even her vision so she didn’t have to watch them smirk as they cast spells on her body. 

Her body unfroze again and the first thing she wanted to do was to run, and she would have if his hand weren’t resting on her arm. He wasn’t holding her like he wanted to force her to stay there, it was a soft touch, a calming touch, and maybe that touch was the reason she didn’t run.

The man pulled away and offered Ginny a glass of water, which she instantly accepted. Slowly she drank as much as possible before giving him the remaining.

The doors to the room opened and an elderly woman and a man dressed in Healer robes entered. She knew the man was a Healer, but he was also a stranger, and so she found herself trying to run the other way, only to be stopped by the young man. She continued to fight him until she noticed that he wasn’t forcing her towards the Healer, instead he kept his body between her and the Healer, his hands calmly caressing her forehead.

“Nobody will harm you,” the young man whispered next to her ear. She was surprised she heard his voice as the the other voices barely reached her. She didn’t want to trust him but he hadn’t harmed her, even though being frozen was quite a scary feeling.

Slowly he helped her back on the bed. Nervously Ginny stared at the Healer and the woman, wondering if she could trust either of them.

“His name is Phineas Greenson, he only wants to check on you. He won’t harm you in any way, even if he wanted to I wouldn’t let him. Will you allow him to do a simple check?” Ginny was still afraid but she chose to trust the young man so she nodded.

The Healer did exactly what the young man said. She flinched slightly when he pulled his wand out of the robe but calmed down as the man next to her whispered comforting words. Nothing the Healer did hurt, she could barely feel the spells as he checked different parts of her and so she calmed down even more.

“I’ve completed the most basic check, shall we step into the hallway?”

“I’ll be right back, drink water and relax,” the man holding her said. Ginny was still worried, but knowing nobody was going to hurt her was a calming thought. The woman also left the room, which was good as Ginny wasn’t sure if she could trust her.

She was falling asleep on the bed when the door opened and the young man and the Healer entered. A brief moment Ginny forgot where she was and wanted to hide, but then she saw the face of the kind man and relaxed again.

“Greenson wants to ask you a few questions, he would appreciate it if you could answer as many as you can.” Ginny nodded.

“What is your name?”

“Ginny,” she answered easily, even though she was starting to forget her name.

“And do you have any siblings?” She nodded. “How many?” She knew she had siblings, but as she tried to remember how many she didn’t know, neither did she recall any of their names.

“I can’t remember, I know I have siblings, but I can’t remember any of them, not even how many they are.” The young man sat down next to her and pulled her close, telling her that she didn’t need to worry, that the memory loss was just temporary.

“Do you remember which school you attended?” the Healer continued.

“Hogwarts,” Ginny said, her voice shaking slightly as she remembered something else. “Harry, where's Harry?” Memories of the school burning flashed before her eyes, she thought she could see Harry, and there was a darkness around him. Ginny held the young man and cried as she called Harry’s name.

“Ginny, relax, you’re safe,” the young man said, but she could barely hear him across the screams and explosions as the school was being attacked.

The same bitter taste touched her tongue, she wanted to spit it out but it was too late, it had already run down her throat and her body was shutting down.

“Don’t worry, it’s only a sleeping potion, you’ll wake up and feel much better,” someone whispered. “I’ll be here all night, you won’t be alone.”

She was glad he wouldn’t leave her, no matter what awful memories came back she knew someone was there to keep her safe. Holding his hand she let herself drift off to a dreamless sleep.

When she woke next it was daylight. As she turned around she realised she wasn’t alone in the bed, the young man lay next to her, sleeping.

Again she felt like she should know who he was, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t remember him. He acted as if he knew her, which had to mean something, but she wasn’t certain what. Ginny looked at his face, surprised she hadn’t noticed how handsome he was before, his dark skin and lovely eyelashes, and the lips were quite nice as well.

He stirred, and a few seconds later his eyes opened. “You’re awake,” he said. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” she said. “What’s your name?”

“Blaise.” The name sounded familiar, but like before she couldn’t pin it to anything specific.

“It’s a nice name,” she confessed, looking away slightly as she felt a familiar heat in her cheeks. It didn’t take long before the heat was swapped with dread as she was reminded of Harry.

He was dead, she knew it even though it was hard to accept. There were still parts of it she couldn’t remember, parts of her life that were hidden from her.

“How long since…” She wasn’t certain what to ask, since all hope died? She loved Harry, but he was far more than someone she loved, he was their hope, the chosen one. 

“Almost nine months,” Blaise said, his voice soft.

Realising she’d been stuck in her own mind for nine months was difficult to swallow. She was certain the reason for the mental block was Harry’s death, and the torture she went through after she was captured, and now that she was no longer being held by the torture loving Death Eaters the block released some of its hold on her.

“Why are you helping me? Why am I here?” She wanted to ask what happened to Harry and the rest of her family and friends, but she was afraid of the truth, and even more afraid of not recognising their names.

“I wanted to help you.” 

“Were we close friends? I’m trying to remember, but I can’t.”

“No, we weren’t.” 

Ginny couldn’t understand why someone who wasn’t close to her would want to help her when others thought she should die. She had blocked most of the things that happened to her while she was a captive, but she did remember the way they mocked her, telling her all she was good for was to die.

“What will happen to me when I’m completely healthy?”

It was hard to read his expression, but the silence didn’t calm her. She wondered if he didn’t want her to know because it was scary, maybe they planned to bring her back to health only to torture her again.

“You will stay here,” he said in the end. It didn’t sound too bad but she knew there was more to the story, especially as he was quiet for so long. Ginny wondered if he would tell her the truth if she asked him. Instinct told her not to push, but as long as she wouldn’t be tortured or killed the truth couldn’t be that bad.

“You’re not telling me something.”

Ginny was worried, and recognised the anxiety within her which was quickly growing. She was breathing faster even though she knew she needed to relax.

“Ginny, you need to stay calm.” She wanted to as she hated the feeling that took control over her, but it was too late, she couldn’t control it, and while the block wasn’t preventing her from hearing him she started forgetting that he wasn’t her enemy.

Suddenly her body was pushed down against the bed, she fought it but she was weak, and he was strong. Something sweet touched her tongue, something that tasted like honey. Blaise released her, she was finally free, but before she got far her body felt tired and her screams faded away. Instantly she thought it was the sleeping potion, but the exhausted feeling didn’t pass over her, instead she was simply unable to move, at least not without using a lot of energy.

“Let’s get you back in bed,” he said and lifted her to a sitting position.

“What did you give me?” She thought her limbs were heavy, but it wasn’t true, she simply didn’t focus. Lifting a hand in front of her face she wondered if anyone else could see the glow.

“I gave you a sedative, it’s supposed to calm you when you can’t calm yourself. The last thing we want is you returning to the way you’ve been since the war ended.” 

She could understand their worry, she didn’t want to return to that state either, but it didn’t answer the question she had before the anxiety took control.

“What didn’t you tell me?” she asked as she stared at the veins in her hand, wondering how much blood passed through them every second.

“The healer warned me about giving you too much information too early.”

Her hand dropped and she stared at him, surprised to see that his skin was glowing just like hers. “Tell me.”

Blaise was silent a few seconds before he confessed. “You can’t leave.”

“Why not?” She was amazed by the way her throat vibrated when she spoke and wondered if he would think she was crazy for saying random words just to see how each felt.

“Because the laws have changed.”

“You’re not telling me everything, I can see it on you.” She couldn’t, but she knew there was more. “Tell me.”

“You are allowed to leave the house, but you must return.” He looked at his hand, and when Ginny followed his gaze she noticed a ring. She wondered if she’d seen it before or if it was new. Her eyes automatically moved to her hand where she noticed a similar ring, on a finger that was dedicated to a specific ring. Memories of a ceremony flashed through her mind, she hadn’t made the connection then, but seeing the ring on her finger, which she had somehow ignored while struggling with her mind, she realised what happened.

Instantly tears flooded from her eyes as her memory returned to her. Things weren’t supposed to happen that way, she was supposed to marry someone else. Harry was the one. He was the one to save them, and he was the one for her. Instead of being there with her he was dead, and she was married to a stranger.

“How did it happen? I can’t remember.” She wanted to scream and run, but the potion he’d given her prevented her from doing anything besides crying and speaking slightly louder. “I wasn’t mentally there, who would marry someone who wasn’t even aware they were at their own wedding?”

“I wanted to help you before and let you make the decision yourself, but they wouldn’t let me as you were a traitor. The only way I could help you was if I married you first, and the only reason why I was allowed to bring you here instead of staying in their rooms the first period of our marriage was because I wanted you to heal before….” his voice trailed off as if he remembered something important.

She was glad someone wanted to help her, but having to marry someone in order to help them didn’t sound correct. Ginny wondered if she would rather live in her own mind without knowing what was happening around her until she died, or live in a forced marriage with someone she couldn’t remember.

“Before what?” she asked, knowing that the truth might be too much for her.

“You need to be stronger before I can tell you everything, I don’t want to cause you more pain right now.”

“The man I love is dead, the man who wants to kill everyone is in charge, and I’m married to a man I don’t know, if the truth is worse than that then don’t tell me, but if it isn’t then I don’t see why I need to wonder about it until the day you think I’m fully recovered.” She wondered if her choice to trust him had been wrong, he might not be as evil as the Death Eaters who tortured her, but he kept her in the dark.

“Ok, but please remember that I did this to save you, if you didn’t recover they would eventually kill you.” He had a reasonable excuse for what he did, but she would be the one to decide if being married against her will was better than death. “He wants the Pure-Blood number to grow, so he’s forcing the Pure-Bloods who fought against him to marry the Pure-Bloods who fought with him, then expect them to have children so they can continue the bloodline.”

Ginny didn’t know what she felt about the truth. Maybe it was the potion he gave her which numbed her emotions, or maybe she didn’t hate it as much as she wanted to. Being forced to marry and reproduce was horrible, but somehow she had feared the truth was worse.

“....Ginny.” Her eyes snapped up and she watched him. That was when she’d realised she wasn’t ok with the answer. Over by the door the Healer from before waited. She hadn’t heard him come in, and if Blaise had move she hadn’t noticed it either.

“He wants to check on you, he won’t harm you, so don’t fear him.” His voice was calm and reassuring, exactly what she needed in that moment. She nodded, her head feeling lighter than before.

“How are you feeling today?” the Healer asked as he sat down next to her. His eyes were blue, like her father’s, but they lacked the same warmth as the ones her father had.

“Your eyes are like my father’s,” she whispered. He smiled and nodded before looking at Blaise. Ginny wanted to believe there was nothing hidden in the look they shared but feared there were more secrets. “How long were I gone?”

“About fifteen minutes,” Blaise answered.

“You shouldn’t have told her, she needs to rest, she needs the energy to be able to fight the mental blocks that keeps happening.” Blaise looked ashamed as he apologised and promised he wouldn’t risk her health any longer.

After the Healer did a few magical tests he once again asked Blaise to join him in he hallway. Ginny hated the way they kept sneaking off while talking about her, it was rude, even though she feared what the Healer had to say about her.

When Blaise returned she asked what they talked about. His answer was short, and probably lacked a lot of information, but she chose not to argue. Apparently the Healer thought she was recovering faster than he anticipated, which meant she would have less blocks as long as she wasn’t exposed to anything that could set her back.

“Promise me that when I’m fully recovered you’ll answer every question I have.”

Blaise didn’t look convinced. “When the Healer pronounces you recovered I’ll be truthful.”

The next few days she did everything in her power to recover. She took long walks outside, accompanied by Blaise who told her stories. It wasn’t stories about the war or how things had changed, but astronomy stories, children’s stories, and even historical stories when he remembered any interesting ones.

Ginny discovered that the woman, whose name was Angélique, was in fact his mother, who was not that pleased with their marriage.

“It’s not that she dislikes you, she just thinks I should have run away, and not spend my time taking care of someone.” Ginny knew then that trying to talk with her was wasted energy so she acted like it didn’t bother her when the woman walked past her without even looking into her direction.

After a week in the house Ginny felt surprisingly well, and while she wasn’t ready for anything sexual she knew it would eventually happen. According to him someone would check on them to make sure they were trying, but not until later, and until that day she only needed to focus on getting better.

The first week was a success. Ginny felt great, Blaise was happy, he even smiled more often, and she believed that maybe there was a chance for her to be a little happy even though her life had not turned out the way she believed it would.

It was shocking how everything she’d worked on during that week came rumbling down when she saw a familiar face.

Ginny’s body froze when she saw him standing in the study. She’d finished a book and wanted to borrow another when suddenly the floo activated and he walked through. It was like a nightmare seeing him there. Memories she hadn’t known existed blinded her, memories of dreadful things being done to her, things she didn’t want to believe because the truth was too horrible.

She instantly started breathing harder, her body shaking as he walked towards her with a nasty smirk on his face she had often seen. He spoke but his words didn’t reach her, the block she’d fought so hard to destroy was back. Ginny trembled, the book she’d found fell out of her hands as she stumbled backwards into the bookshelf, knocking over several books. He was screaming, or so she believed until she looked at him all she saw was a smile, that was when she realised she was the one screaming.

The door to the study flew open and someone she recognised entered. She stared at them as the angry woman shouted at the man. He didn’t seem to care, but instantly moved away from Ginny and towards the fireplace before he disappeared.

The man was gone, and so was the screaming. Her throat hurt and her eyes were once again blurred by tears she couldn’t stop. Angélique sat down in front of her and tried to say something. Ginny wanted to hear her but she couldn’t, the block was cutting her off.

Angélique then did something that shocked Ginny, she hugged her. It wasn’t a warm hug she knew a mother would give to her child when they hurt, but the closeness felt nice, and not long after she was calm enough to hear her speak.

“Let’s get you back to bed,” she said. Ginny stared at the books she’d managed to knock off the shelf. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it,” Angélique said and pulled her closer, guiding her out of the room, up the stairs and into the second door on the right. She handed Ginny a vial with sleeping potion, telling her she needed to rest and that she would make sure nobody who weren’t supposed to would come into the room.

Ginny did as she ordered, even though she didn’t want to sleep. 

She was surprised at how easy it was for her to trust the woman even though she knew Angélique didn’t like her, but she was happy Angélique had been there to save her from that awful man.

Except for a small light in the corner the room was dark when she woke up. There was an arm across her waist, and for a brief moment she feared the Death Eater was back. Looking at it she noticed it was Blaise’s arm and started breathing normally again, until she saw the tattoo. Her breath was caught in her throat as she realised that there was one big thing he hadn’t told her, that he was a Death Eater as well.

“Are you awake?” he asked. Usually his voice calmed her, but the new piece of information changed everything, instead of calming her the voice sent chills down her back.

She stopped herself from screaming like before, Blaise hadn’t done anything that deserved her breaking down completely, but neither did she want him near her. She shifted out of bed and faced him.

“Don’t worry, he’s not here, and I’ve made sure he can never enter this house again.”

The Death Eater from before scared her the most, he and a few others of his friends, but she wasn’t thinking about them at that moment.

“You’re a Death Eater.” It wasn’t a question, but she still wanted him to answer.

Blaise looked down at his arm where the tattoo was visible. His skin was dark so it wasn’t as easily seen as on someone with light skin, and he almost always wore clothes with sleeves so it was mostly hidden.

“I didn’t have it before the war,” he said, turning his hand so the tattoo was hidden from sight. “I was a Slytherin, but it wasn’t enough, in order to marry you I had to be branded.”

When he said he was in Slytherin her mind started opening up more and she remembered him, or partially.

“You were in Slytherin, and you were friends with Malfoy.” Her hands wouldn’t stop shaking as she remembered him. 

“I wasn’t a part of the war, you must believe me. The only reason why I joined them was so I could save you.”

She tried to remember more, which caused a headache. Her body collapsed as she tried to push her mind into giving her more information, but the pain was excruciating. While trying to stop it he had moved next to her, something she didn’t notice before the worst of the pain ended.

Blaise helped her up, she wanted to protest but her body was still recovering from the headache. She’d never really tried to push her memory that far, and after that moment she would never try again. He helped her back to bed and offered her water.

“Ginny, I would never harm you, I never want to harm anyone.”

“Have you?”

Silence, it was the worst kind of answer.

“Only twice since I joined four months ago. They didn’t give me a choice.” She wanted to say they all had a choice, but she knew things weren’t as easy, sometimes good people had to do bad things.

“Have you killed?” 

“No, and I will never do it.”

She needed to believe him, he had after all spent a lot of time helping her through her nightmares, it was clear to her that he did like her even though she hadn’t known why.

“Did you know I was raped?” Her mind had blocked it while she was imprisoned, it wasn’t before earlier that day when she saw the Death Eater who had multiple times forced himself on her that she could remember several things they had done to her. She feared there was more horrible information her brain kept from her, but it had to believe she was strong enough to remember such horrible things in order to let those memories return to her.

“Yes, the healer told me the first time he checked you.” It was clear that he was angry, but not the way her brother Ron used to get.

“I remember something else, I have a brother named Ron.” Joyful tears ran down her face, she knew there were more siblings but she remembered one, which was one more than she remembered before.

She was so happy that she forgot all about Blaise being a Death Eater and hugged him, knowing he was the one responsible for her mind returning.

“Is he alive?” she asked as her arms were still wrapped around him.

“I’m not entirely sure where he is right now but two months ago he was still alive.” It was more than she could hope for, one family member was still alive, now she simply needed to remember the rest and Blaise would tell her about them. Her memories returning was a gift, as well as a curse.

Looking up she stared into Blaise’s eyes. Forgetting about the tattoo on his arm she kissed him. He didn’t deepen the kiss, as he’d always said he would never push her. When the kiss ended she asked if he wanted to lie down next to her and tell her another story. She was tempted to ask about the tattoo, but decided against it as she needed to trust him.

By her one month anniversary Ginny had several breakthroughs. She remembered her whole family, and discovered that Fred was dead. Charlie was still in Romania, safe and sound. Bill was hiding with Fleur somewhere unknown. George was still imprisoned, and Percy was working for Voldemort. Their parents were both alive, but both imprisoned.

The one thing that shocked her was Percy, but Blaise promised her he was not a Death Eater, and he did not support Voldemort, even though he worked for the new government. He then confessed to her that Percy had actually contacted Blaise after it was known he would marry Ginny. He wanted to know about her but as Blaise had barely seen her he couldn’t tell Percy much. Since their marriage Percy had paid him several short visits to know how Ginny was doing. Ginny cried happy tears as he told her, and she thanked him with a kiss when he said that he would arrange a meeting between Percy and her later.

On their one month anniversary an official from the ministry came to check on her. It was not one of the Death Eaters that used to guard her so she was able to stay calm. The woman thought Ginny looked way better and said they needed to think about conceiving a child.

“You must start once the Healer has cleared you, or within a month, whichever comes first. If you fail I’m afraid I’ll have to request this marriage terminated, meaning she will return to prison and you might be accused of fraud.” The thought of returning to prison made her tremble next to Blaise, who put an arm around her to calm her. “Normally you would have stayed in the pregnancy rooms anywhere from two weeks until a month, Mr Zabini was was allowed to keep you here as you needed to heal first. While I can see you’re not completely well there are rules that must be obeyed. There are witches and wizards in far worse condition than you are who has managed to conceive.”

When she left Blaise took her to bed where he gave her a sleeping potion. She didn’t want to sleep but neither did she want to remember the prison, so she accepted the potion.

The last thought she had while she was falling asleep was that they needed to have sex soon as she didn’t want to be sent back to prison.

When she woke up she asked Blaise to stay in bed with her, to see if she was ready. He of course thought they should wait at least another week, as she was still shaken up after the meeting.

“I don’t want to go back,” she cried, holding onto him as hard as possible.

“I know, but we have another month, instead of forcing it we should try to make you better. If for some reason we fail I’ll help you escape.”

They worked harder on her mental state after the visit. The Healer also spent more time with her, trying to help her conquer her worst nightmares. Only two weeks after the woman gave them a due date the Healer gave them news which were both bad and good.

“Your body is completely healed, your mind still has a few blank spots, but they aren’t that important as you remember the worst things and have overcome them. I will tell them I think you’re ready in a few days, in which I hope you will spend as much time with each other as possible. You don’t need to do the deed yet, but you can take small steps into that direction, making it easier once you plan to try.”

Ginny couldn’t hate him for telling them she was ready, if he didn’t they still only to try in a few weeks.

That night Ginny decided to push herself a little. As they lay together she kissed him, not a soft kiss that they had shared several times before, but a deep kiss with tongue. Blaise’s hand rested on her hip, as it often did. Taking his hand she guided it to her covered breast, which he eagerly played with.

Ginny was surprised how much she enjoyed it, the positive way her body reacted to his touch and kisses. She lifted her long t-shirt and granted him access to the bare breast, gasping as he softly pinched her hard nipple. She felt ready, especially as he leaned down and took the nipple into his mouth, his tongue caressing the tip before sucking on it carefully.

He pulled the t-shirt over her head, exposing her bare breasts. Ginny moaned as his mouth and hands were focusing on her chest, teasing her merciless. She hoped he would move further down and pleasure her there, but he never went any further than her belly.

“Let’s take it slowly,” he answered when she asked if he wanted to do more. She knew he was right, taking large risks could worsen her situation.

That night they both had a difficult time sleeping as they were both turned on, but they had agreed to wait.

The next night they started again, and just like the previous night they didn’t move past the belly. “Can we do something else tomorrow night? I don’t think I can sleep well if we end it like this again,” Ginny said as she cuddled next to him.

Her request was accepted as the next night he settles himself between her legs, pulling her underwear off. Ginny was so turned on she didn’t even think about the fact that she hadn’t shaved in forever, not that he seemed to mind it as he eagerly pleased her with his tongue. It was amazing, and there were no nasty memories haunting her. Blaise was a quick learner and was able to give her endless of pleasure, until she came that night.

The rush was amazing, every inch of her body focused on the pleasure and nothing else. She hoped when they finally had sex it would be just as amazing. When he moved back up next to her she wanted to give him something in return. Her hands moved between them and found his cock. He told her she didn’t need to do it but she wanted to. While kissing him she tried her best to give him as much pleasure as possible, but the position was strange and she eventually gave up.

“Really, it’s ok,” he comforted her as she tried not to cry because she was disappointed she couldn’t give him as much pleasure in return. “Tomorrow is a new day, with new possibilities.”

“I want us to try tomorrow,” Ginny said determined.

“Are you sure? We can simply do the same tomorrow as we did today.”

“No, we’ll try tomorrow.”

“Then I’ll make sure you’ll have a great day first,” Blaise said and kissed her goodnight.

Just like he said the day was great. It started off with breakfast in bed, a foot massage and a story. A little later they had a long walk and ate lunch by the sea. Dinner was romantic and amazing, and then it was finally night.

Blaise asked her to fully undress and lie down in bed as she would receive a full body massage. Feeling his large and oiled fingers all over her body was amazing. He had of course some naughty ideas as while he massaged her body he moved his hand between her legs, teasing her. She laughed and moaned as he continued to pleasure her.

When Ginny felt ready she turned around and spread her legs. He kissed her belly a few times before asking if she was certain. “If I’m not ready after the day we’ve had then I don’t know what will work,” she said.

Her body was calm until the moment he was to enter. She was turned on and wanted him, but something made her want to pull away.

Blaise must have seen it as in the next moment he started whispering soft and lovely words to her, telling her how pretty she was and how much he wanted her, and that he loved her. It worked as her body calmed again and he could enter without her trying to escape. He continued whispering things while slowly moving inside of her, stopping only when her eyes closed and she moaned.

The way he moved didn’t remind her of the Death Eater in the prison, that Death Eater was mean and used her, while Blaise took his time and enjoyed her, and made sure he pleased her as well.

Her body accepted every part of him, she never wanted it to end, but eventually it did. Blaise came as he couldn’t hold it any longer. Ginny was happy, their first time was a success. 

Believing the night was over she tried to move, but he stopped her. “You haven’t come yet,” he said.

“Payback for yesterday.” she joked.

“I don’t think so.” He then surprised her by dropping between her legs and pleasuring her with his mouth like the previous day. Like him she didn’t last long before coming, her orgasm stronger than the night before.

When her body was calm again he lay down next to her, his fingers softly caressing her tingling skin. He was smiling, as so was she.

Resting her head against his chest she closed her eyes as quiet tears ran down her face. She was happy, but at the same time she was sad because of how things had turned out.

“I love you,” he said.

His hand caressed her back, softly stroking her until she felt tired. “I love you too,” she answered.


	4. The surprise (Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Luna lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy)

It was his punishment to marry her, that was what the Dark Lord told him after he discovered that Draco requested to be married to Astoria. He was one of the closest to the Dark Lord and yet he was being punished.

Luna Lovegood wasn’t bad looking, but looks had nothing to do with it, he loved Astoria.

During the last years at school, when he suffered the most, he got to know her. He was surprised that after all the suffering he was allowed to still feel love, a love which was returned.

She had disappeared soon after the war ended. Draco was certain her parents knew where she was hiding, but until he was certain it was safe for her to return he wouldn’t go looking for her.

“Do you think that after all the times you failed me I will allow you to decide yourself? I’ve already chosen a bride for you Draco, and the wedding will be tomorrow.”

He wondered why the Dark Lord chosen Luna, but he would never know as he didn’t want to risk being punished for questioning his decisions.

Draco should have left the country as soon as the war ended, while the Dark Lord was occupied taking control of everything. Maybe if he had left he could have found Astoria and married her, instead he was bound to marry someone who looked like they were in a dream state all the time.

The wedding was as sad as his life had been. His mother who had spent the whole night crying was sitting calmly next to his father, Luna’s father on the other hand needed two handkerchiefs as he couldn’t stop crying. Unlike his parents who didn’t like the arrangement he didn’t seem to mind it at all. Draco’s aunt was also sitting in the room, behaving relatively well, considering she was disgusted by Mr Lovegood’s behaviour.

When they were married they went straight to the bedroom that was assigned to them. He told Luna he wasn’t interested in any romance and would simply do his duty. She didn’t complain or cry, instead she asked if he wanted to be on top or if she should be.

“I will be on top,” he snapped.

Luna removed the outer layer of her dress so it would be easier for him to access her, he on the other hand didn’t remove anything.

Closing his eyes he tried to think about Astoria, to remember her body as they made love those nights before the last battle. It was difficult remembering her while constantly being reminded he was cursed to stay married to someone else, but somehow he managed to do the deed.

As soon as he’d come Draco pulled out and left, refusing to stay with her more than was needed.

It turned out sleeping with her one time was enough, and as soon as the pregnancy was confirmed they left.

Luna wasn’t like anyone he knew, she didn’t seem to mind the state the manor was in, or the fact that she had been kept prisoner for so long in the dungeon. She surprised him by asking if he had any books containing the history of his family.

“If you want books you can go into the library, if you want food you can call the house elf or make it yourself, if you want to go out just do so. You don’t need my permission, nor will I stop you from doing anything. This room will be yours, it’s right next to mine,” he said as they reached the bedrooms. By a miracle the room next to his was still in good condition after all the Death Eaters that were allowed to stay during the war.

Draco wasn’t going to share his room with her simply because she was his wife, nor was he going to spend more time with her than was required. If they were ordered to make another baby once the first was born he would do his duty, otherwise he wouldn’t care about her.

Several days passed and he had successfully managed to avoid meeting his wife. He’d almost walked into a room she was in, but as soon as he realised she was there he backed away. Luna didn’t seem to be bothered by his absence, instead she seemed to be having fun, which would have surprised him had she not been as strange as she was.

After dinner one day he stayed in his room, reading a book, when both the worst and the best thing happened.

The door to his room opened and Astoria walked in. His book dropped to the floor with a heavy thud as Draco was shocked to see his girlfriend.

“How?” he asked as he tried stand. His legs protested but he managed to make them obey and slowly walked towards her.

“I’m too late, aren’t I?” She was crying, her hands covering her face. Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to comfort her. That was when the second shock happened.

She was wearing a robe so he couldn’t see it, but as their bodies were close he felt the large bump. Swallowing he let his hand touch her belly to confirm what he thought was there.

“Is it…” he began, afraid to finish the question.

“It’s yours,” she cried.

He could hear footsteps in the hallway. Instinctively he locked the door, afraid of what would happen if anyone discovered her. She removed the robe and he could see her large belly.

“I came back as soon as I heard you were to marry someone else.”

“He forced me to,” Draco answered through his teeth. He could feel the anger that expanded inside of him. “I asked to marry you, but he said I wasn’t allowed to choose, that I’ve disappointed him too often.”

She was still crying, and he could feel tears on his face as well. They hugged, then kissed. He’d missed her so much, especially her body which he worshiped. She didn’t protest as his hands moved across her changed body, removing layer upon layer until she stood like a naked goddess before him. They moved over to the bed where he could appreciate her even more. Her body had changed but it was still as breathtaking as before. Draco kissed every inch of her skin, he even whispered soft words to the child growing inside her, then he made love to her like all the times before the war ended.

It was the first time since the last time they were together that Draco felt happy. He was with the woman he loved, and she was pregnant with his child. Astoria was still sad because she couldn’t stop the wedding, but even if she’d made it back in time the only way to stop it was if Draco was able to run away with her.

The next morning started off great. Draco woke up naked next to his one true love.

Feeling her naked flesh beneath his hands hardened his cock even more.

“Good morning,” she whispered as she rubbed her ass against his hard cock.

“Morning,” he mumbled next to her ear as he moved a hand between her legs. “Someone is ready for another round,” he teased. Astoria turned around and kissed him, her legs spreading to grant him access. Draco wondered if his life could get any better.

Within a few seconds he was inside her, trying to memorize every inch of her body.

He had almost reached his orgasm when his body suddenly froze for a second as an intense pain spread through his body from his balls. He could barely breathe as the pain was growing, and when he thought he would suffocate he was released a loud scream of pain before swallowing as much air as possible, only to scream again. He could see Astoria beneath him as she tried to speak to him, probably asking what was wrong. He probably wouldn’t be able to answer even if he wanted to, instead he fell off her and rolled around, trying to make the pain stop.

The pain spread through his body, his balls being the first that hurt, then his other organs, his skin and his limbs. When the pain reached his brain he was certain it would be his last moments. Blinded by pain he didn’t see the door open as Luna entered. If he had ever intended his wife to meet his mistress that was not the way he would have liked it to happen, but there they were, shocked to see each other before Draco’s screams caught their attention. Astoria leaned down and tried to help him, Luna ran to his side, also trying to see what was wrong, but both their attempts were worthless.

His screams were so loud that they reached the opposite side of the house where his parents were resting. If his mother hadn’t called out for him as they were running to his room they would have reached the room and seen Astoria. Thinking quickly Luna sent Astoria into the bathroom, saving them all from a situation Draco’s parents would certainly not appreciate.

When his parents entered all they saw was Luna standing next to a naked Draco who was screaming in pain. Narcissa called for a Healer, who arrived within a minute. The man took one look at Draco who continued to scream and pulled out a tiny vial from his bag.

“Hold him, he needs to swallow as much of this as possible,” he said. The pain gradually stopped as soon as the the potion was consumed.

“What’s wrong with him?” Narcissa asked, her eyes full of tears as she stared at her only son, who looked horrible as he seemed to be sleeping.

“I’m not sure yet, but don’t worry, I’ll find out.” He pulled out his wand and cast several spells around Draco. After several minutes of silence, or what would have been silence had Narcissa not cried the entire time, he put his wand away and looked at the group standing next to the bed.

“The good news is that it’s easily cured.”

“And the bad news?” Lucius asked.

“It might happen a few more times before he’s completely cured. I will give you a few vials that shall be given to him if it does happen again, but I’m sure that once I tell him what to do to avoid it happening again he will try his hardest to avoid it. I’ll stay here until he wakes up, which should be soon.”

Draco’s parents thanked the Healer and eventually left when he told them there was nothing they could do. Luna on the other hand didn’t leave even though he kept telling her she could.

Eventually Draco woke up, looking like he hadn’t slept in days. “What happened?” he asked.

The Healer looked at Luna one more time and said he would rather speak with Draco alone. She continued to say she would rather stay, but left once Draco asked her to wait outside.

“You are both unfortunate and lucky. Unfortunate because there is a spell preventing certain events to happen, but lucky because I got her early enough to help you before the pain caused permanent damage,” the Healer said as soon as the door closed behind Luna. Draco didn’t say anything, not because he didn’t have questions, but because he was exhausted.

“When you married an anti cheating spell, if you may call it that, was cast upon you both. If any of you do cheat this is what happens. I think they did a horrible thing, but what can you expect from this new order?”

Draco was shocked to learn of the spell. He could of course understand why they did it, to prevent them from being with any non Pure-Blooded, but Astoria was pure. Then he remembered the previous night when they had been together and nothing happened.

“How-”

“How to avoid going mental when cheating?” The Healer almost looked pleased. “Well, some couples discovered that if they are close, and I mean within two or three meters of their partner, they are able to trick the spell. Usually the spell doesn’t activate until you’re close to an orgasm. Sadly that also means masturbation. Clearly the geniuses haven't thought of that. I asked your wife to leave the room in case the reason for your punishment is because you have someone hidden in this room. Don’t worry, I won’t go looking through your dirty underwear, and I won’t tell anyone about this, but you should be more careful. I’ll leave you a few vials of the potion I gave you, make sure they know you need to drink as much of it as possible, if you for instant only swallow half you might end up unconscious but still in horrific pain.”

Draco wondered how the Healer could stay as positive when telling someone such bad news.

“If you need more please contact me, there are certain Healers in the system who think you all deserve this punishment.” He gave Draco his name, showed him the vials and left before Draco could say another word, not that he felt like he had the strength to open his mouth.

The man left and Luna entered the room again. She stood by the door looking at him, then she went over to the chair by the desk and picked up Astoria’s clothes, and without speaking she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Luna would never harm Astoria, he was sure of it, but as the minutes passed and he heard nothing he began to worry. He considered getting dressed and knocking on the bathroom door, but decided against it as moving was still uncomfortable. Not long after Luna re-entered the bedroom. She looked at him once before walking towards the other door in the room. He believed she planned to leave, but instead she locked it.

“It’s safe,” she called.

Shortly after Astoria entered the room, fully dressed and crying. She wrapped her arms around Draco and asked how he felt, and if the Healer know what was wrong. Seeing the two of them together was not what he had planned for the day, or at any time, but he couldn’t keep the truth from them. He told them exactly what the Healer had told him, nervously looking between the women.

“But we were together yesterday,” Astoria said.

“Luna’s room is next to mine, she must have been in bed when we were together.” He’d thought about it since the Healer left and came to that conclusion, it was the only logic explanation.

Draco wondered what Luna thought about the whole situation, and about Astoria. He couldn’t imagine that she of all people would be jealous and threaten to tell everyone if he didn’t stop seeing her. He then wondered what Astoria thought of Luna, if she would be jealous even though there was nothing to be jealous about. And he then thought about himself and his stupid situation. He couldn’t chose his lover as they could never be together if Luna wasn’t close by, and sending Astoria away was not an option.

It was Luna who broke the silence. “I guess I’ll be spending more time in my room from now on.”

Draci was confident she wouldn’t do something foolish, but he hadn’t expected her to be so accepting. He knew he should be happy and say nothing, but he felt guilty using his wife like that, even though their marriage was a lie.

“Luna,” Draco said, knowing he needed to say something. “My parents don’t know about Astoria, nobody does, except you, and the Healer.”

“Don’t worry, it will be our little secret.” Luna smiled, squeezed Astoria’s hand and then left the room.

“I shouldn’t have come back,” Astoria said when they were alone again.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Draco said and pulled her towards him, refusing to release her. “I should have escaped when I had the chance. Maybe if I knew you were pregnant I might have begged him to let us marry.” His face was wet, he hated crying but the thought of how his life could have been was more than he could take.

“Hush, don’t think about those things, it will all turn out well. She may be your wife on paper, but you know I’m your true wife. Thinking about everything that could have been is not what we do, we accept and move forward, using whatever life has dealt us to our advantage.”

Every Malfoy heir was special, but they were nothing compared to the women they married. His mother was the rock in her relationship to Draco’s father, she showed him the right path to take whenever they met a wall. Just like their relationship Draco had Astoria.

“This is why I can never part with you,” Draco said and kissed her.

“I wonder if you may do something for me,” Astoria asked once the kiss ended.

“Anything.”

“Could you get me some food perhaps, I’m quite famished, and eating for two.”

“I’ll make them prepare a feast just for you.”

“I know you’re joking, but I wouldn’t mind a small feast.”

Draco kissed her and dressed so he could prepare breakfast for his lover and his unborn child, feeling more alive than he had done in ages.

Their setup worked well, every time he and Astoria wanted to be intimate he would make sure Luna was in the next room, and that way they never had to use the extra potions the Healer gave him.

Draco continued to keep Astoria a secret from his parents, afraid of what they would say if they found out. His father would especially mention traditions, that there was no mistresses in the Malfoy family history, and especially not any bastards. Draco wouldn’t risk Astoria be sent away so he chose to keep her a secret.

As nobody knew about her presence he didn’t feel like he could refuse Astoria from spending time with Luna. At first it was awkward entering his room and seeing them together, but they both seemed happy so Draco didn’t want to stop their growing friendship.

The day Astoria asked him about his wedding day was the day Draco should have said they were to no longer see each other, not that he thought Astoria would listen. The first question was innocent, about the ceremony. Then there were questions about when he was first told about the marriage, what his parents thought and so on. Draco should have known then that Astoria and Luna had been talking together, but he didn’t make the connection until later. When Astoria asked about their wedding night he didn’t think and so told her the truth.

“It’s not like I expected you to be happy about the situation, but I’m a little surprised you didn’t consider her feelings. She was also forced into this, and she was willing to make you happy.”

“And that coming from someone who came back to break up the marriage.”

“I didn’t know her then. At school we knew her as the crazy one, but she’s not that crazy, she’s just eccentric.”

“Eccentric is just another word that is used about crazy people,” Draco groaned while rolling his eyes, regretting the whole conversation.

“I don’t care, she’s fun, and she cares about me.”

“Are you sure she’s not just plotting a way to get you out of the picture?”

“She’s not like that.”

“Why, because only Slytherin’s can have such deceitful plans?” He knew as soon as those words left his lips that he shouldn’t have said them. “I’m sorry,” he apologised, reaching for her hands.

Astoria pulled her hands towards her belly before she moved off the bed. It looked like she wanted to say something but instead she walked towards the door, and without making sure the hallway was empty she left.

Draco didn’t know where she would go, but he was certain she wouldn’t be back for an hour at least. Even if they hadn’t been together for long he knew that when she was passionate about something he needed to be careful of what he said. When she returned he would apologise, and even offer to do something for Luna to show her how much he appreciated her help.

The hours passed and eventually it was bedtime. Astoria hadn’t returned, which worried him. He feared she’d gone home, but chose to ignore that fear as she certainly wouldn’t leave for such a small argument. When it was past midnight he decided to go and look for her. He’d gone through most of the rooms when he decided to knock on Luna’s door to see if she knew where Astoria had gone.

He knocked, but there was no reply. Deciding to enter anyway he opened the door and saw far more than he expected. In the large bed both his wife and his lover lay sleeping, their arms wrapped around each other.

Surprised to see them together he didn’t know what to do, so he silently closed the door and returned to his own bed while trying to think of what to say when he saw Astoria again. It shouldn’t surprise him that Astoria chose to seek out Luna after their argument, especially considering she was the reason for the whole argument.

For a brief moment he feared Luna was turning Astoria against him, but then chose to ignore that thought because if he accused Luna of anything Astoria would certainly leave him. Maybe she had turned Astoria against him, or maybe it was simply possible that the two of them had grown far closer than he’d anticipated. 

Draco knew he shouldn’t think about the if parts as that wouldn’t change anything. There was no guarantee that things would have been better for him had Harry won, Draco might have been sent to Azkaban to rot there for the rest of his life.

Whatever happened between him and the two women in his life he knew the true answer would only be revealed if he talked with them, instead of guessing.

The next morning he waited for Astoria to return, but she didn’t. Draco was tempted to knock on Luna’s door but feared he would get in trouble if he did. Deciding to be happy that Astoria hadn’t left he decided to give her time.

She did return to him, but only three days after she left. He was tempted to ask why she hadn’t come earlier but chose to let her speak.

“I'm sorry I overreacted.”

“Don’t be, I shouldn’t have said what I did.” He’d almost forgotten what caused it all. He knew Luna was the reason for their argument, but he’d forgotten the last question that send Astoria running out of the room. “I’m sorry.”

“I’ve been sleeping with Luna, I just couldn’t come back knowing all she got was one lousy time.”

“We were both forced into it, but unlike others I couldn’t pretend I was fine with it, I couldn’t pretend I wanted it, or her.”

“What if you got to know her, what if you liked her, do you think you could ever love her?”

“No, I can only love you.” He could see it wasn’t the answer she wanted and continued before she could leave him questioning what he’d said wrong a second time. “Why do you want me to like her?” He figured that if he asked her a question she would be far more compelled to answer, than if he gave her an answer.

“Because there is nothing we do can change our situation, unless he’s stopped that is. So if we can’t change things like that then I think we should make the best out of what we have.”

“What if I do end up liking her, wouldn’t you be jealous?”

He could see there was something she wasn’t telling him, something that she enjoyed. “I won’t.”

“But what if you do? I can learn to like her but I can’t imagine ever loving her, not when I fear I’ll lose you.”

“The only way you can lose me is if someone finds out about me and takes me away.” Draco was glad she wouldn’t leave, but again he wondered what she was keeping from him.

It turned out he didn’t need to wonder long. Astoria sat down next to him and took his hands, smiling. She was happy, so Draco shouldn’t be nervous, but he couldn’t help fearing what she would tell him.

“I said earlier that I’ve been sleeping with Luna, which is true in more than one way.” It took him a few seconds before he understood what she meant.

Most men he knew would love to have two women, and at that moment Draco discovered he was not one of them. He felt betrayed, and angry, but he stayed calm as he didn’t want Astoria to run out again.

At least Luna was aware of whenever he and Astoria wanted to be intimate, he simply believed Astoria needed some time understanding that he didn’t mean to be rude, not that she needed to experiment.

“What do you want?” he asked, feeling that it was a safe question to ask.

“I thought you would be more excited;” she admitted.

“I’m sorry, but you just told me you’ve been cheating on me, I didn’t think I had a chance to ever be with you again, and when you returned I was excited, never had I imagined things to go into this direction.”

“Cheated? I’m the mistress, you’ve even fucked her once.”

“You know that even if I’m legally married to her we’re not, you will always be my wife.”

“And you think it’s fair that she should always be alone while you can enjoy your true love?”

“If she wishes she can always find herself a lover and bring him here, I don’t see why we need to complicate things.”

“I never expected you to be this unreasonable.”

“What’s unreasonable about wanting to spend your life with one person?”

“When a third person is forced into that relationship. You have the one person you love, she has nobody. I love you, and I’ve grown to love her as well, if you don’t want all of us to be happy together I will split my time between you, or I will simply leave.”

“You said you wouldn’t leave.”

“I did, but when you married her you said you would always take care about her.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Even if you were forced to you still promised.”

Draco knew she would never change her mind, and the only thing that would come out of their argument was him losing. It was frustrating not knowing what to say to change Astoria’s mind, he didn’t want to share her, but he knew he couldn’t force her.

“Please Astoria, I don’t know what to do. I want you, I want a life with you, with our child. I don’t want to lose you.” He knew that even if he wasn’t losing her love he was losing the argument. Not wanting her to see what she was doing to him he tried to wipe his eyes quickly, but she’d seen it.

“Draco, please, I don’t want to lose you either.”

“But you won’t love me,” he said, unable to stop the tears.

“I will always love you, it’s just that I love a second person as well, and I know you would love her if you just gave her a chance.”

Draco wondered if it was that easy, if someone could love a second person without complicating things. He wished Luna would find herself a lover, but he knew the chance of her finding anyone was slim. She was Luna, and she was married to a Malfoy, two things which instantly made things far more complicated.

“I will let you think about it, if you don’t think you can ever live a life where we are all together then stay here, if you think there is a small chance that you could ever learn to love two women at the same time then come into Luna’s room tonight.”

She rose and walked towards the door, the further away she got the more it hurt.

“Don’t think you need to come tonight in order to keep me, we'll figure out something if you don’t want it, just know that I won’t stop seeing her.”

When the door closed behind her Draco felt like his heart broke. She said she still loved him, but if she really did she wouldn’t have left him like that.

Thinking about Astoria and Luna together made him want to go as far away as possible, so that Luna would feel the pain he went through. It was tempting, but Draco realised he didn’t want to put her through that pain even though it felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest.

Once he felt calmer he decided to try and do what Astoria asked him to do, to think.

He didn’t want Luna, he only wanted Astoria, but in order to keep her Luna would be a part of his life. He could either stay in his room and get to see Astoria some knights, or learn to care about Luna and be with Astoria every night.

Can I learn to love, or even care about Luna? He wasn’t sure.

Since they married the longest he’d been with her was while they were forced to stay in the breeding room, and even then he stayed as far away from her as often as was possible. He could never imagine Astoria falling for her, so there had to be parts about her that someone as sane as Astoria could love.

Draco wanted to stay in his room, even if it meant he couldn’t be with Astoria as often, but the the more he thought about Luna the less sure he was about his decision. He imagined he could never like her, and especially not love her, but if he was honest with himself he had barely spoken to her, so he couldn’t be sure it could never happen.

It was past midnight when he’d made his final decision, he would enter Luna’s room, and while he didn’t know if their relationship would ever work he was willing to take a chance, simply because he wanted Astoria to be happy, and it looked like she would be the most happy if they were all together.

Standing outside the door was terrifying. He wondered if he should knock first, but then decided against it as he feared he would never dare to enter even if he did knock.

When the door was open he walked into the darkened room, not sure what he expected to see. They were not naked, as he feared, but both were sleeping. He regretted his decision to enter and was about to leave when Luna spoke.

“You came,” she said surprised. Draco was even more tempted to run as he’d been caught, but then changed his mind when he saw his pregnant lover, next to his pregnant wife. Maybe it would all work, or maybe it wouldn’t, but he would never know unless he tried.

Nervously he walked towards them, deciding to lay down behind Astoria. She didn’t wake up as he moved closer, neither when his hand rested on her hips.

“She’s going to be really happy when she wakes up.” Luna whispered, resting her hand on Draco’s. It was strange feeling a hand which was not Astoria’s, but he didn’t pull his away, he needed to see if it was possible for him to care for anyone besides Astoria.

Slowly he moved his hand so his fingers were wrapped with Luna’s, they were not like Astoria’s but they still fit between his.

They would figure it all out in the morning, until then he was happy knowing that Astoria would have a nice surprise when she woke up.


End file.
